


Char Aznable and his ZZ Children

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Gundam ZZ
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Space Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: so what if char was a dad to the zz kids





	1. Constellations

The Nahel Argama was quiet. Outside the small portholes, constellations swam in a void of darkness, specks of light against the dark cabin. Char stood in the doorway, his shadow stretched along the floor. Judau’s silhouette sat on the bottom bunk, curled up and shuddering ever so slightly. Where Leina would have slept on the top bunk was conspicuously empty.

“Judau.” Char said softly. The blob on the bed moved a little, but didn’t turn to face him. 

_Artesia, Casval’s ship was attacked._

Char walked into the dark room. He gently sat beside Judau, who let out a sniffle. The young boy’s face, usually beaming, was streaked with tears. He looked up, wiping his damp cheeks.

“Hi, dad.” He mumbled. Around him, his bed was littered with knick knacks. Soft toys, electronics, crumpled paper. Leina’s favourite toy, a battered pink rabbit, was clutched in Judau’s arms. It looked particularly ragged, its ears drooping sadly. Noticing Char was looking at it, Judau held the rabbit out at arm’s length.

“Her name is Fluffy.” He said, his voice wobbling. “That was our first cat’s name.”

_Lucifer, I still have you._

“Leina loves her. I bought her at a carnival. I didn’t even steal it.” Judau said. He broke into another sob, clutching the rabbit back close to his chest. Char swept him into a hug, holding him as he cried. 

Memories wandered through his mind. Years ago, in a dark room, as the stars swirled overhead, a blue-haired boy crying as Char held him. Even longer ago, in a cabin by the lake, as he pondered the past with tears rolling down his cheeks. A hazy recollection of a young blonde girl in his arms, hugging him tightly at the sight of their father in his coffin. 

It seemed he could never escape tears. They followed him like a spectre, reminding him of the past. He gently wiped Judau’s away, hugging him close. 

“She could still be out there.” He said quietly. “We’ll keep searching.”

_Casval’s still out there. I don’t believe he could be dead._

The stars twinkled outside the tiny porthole, and the Nahel Argama drifted towards an uncertain horizon.


	2. Sunglasses

“Mondo, go to your room! Hand me the remote, I want to watch the news!” Elle marched across the mobile suit bay, Char’s sunglasses on her face. Every exaggerated stomp made Shinta and Qum collapse into giggles. She pointed at Beecha.

“Beecha, I’m disappointed in you! How dare you say my mullet is ugly!”

Beecha covered his mouth to stop a guffaw from escaping. The lights were off, and the rest of the ship was asleep - the kids were the only ones still awake, sitting in a circle with the Hyaku Shiki’s eyes illuminating them. Judau had moved it to lean over them, its hand flat on the ground for Elle to stand on. She strutted across the palm, puffing her chest out as she stomped over to Leina.

“Leina, have you seen Amuro?” She asked as deeply as she could. Leina giggled, shaking her head.

“I forgot to kiss him - I mean, give him his report.” Elle said, tapping her chin. Shinta and Qum collapsed into loud laughter again, quickly hushed by Roux. Not to be outdone, Judau gestured for Elle to give him the sunglasses. Once they were acquired he scrambled onto the Hyaku Shiki’s palm, placed them on his nose, and grinned.

“I have a secret I must tell you all! I am the man known as Char Aznable!” He announced, tearing the sunglasses off his face.

It happened in slow motion. His fingers lost their grip on the glasses. The group fell silent, watching in horror as the glasses flew across the bay. 

_Crack!_

The glasses snapped in two and skittered across the floor.

The colour drained from Judau’s face. He slowly clambered off the Hyaku Shiki’s hand, and scooped up the broken halves of the glasses. 

For a while, they were all silent. There was only one thing they could do, but nobody wanted to do it. They would have to tell Char.

* * *

“Dad.” Judau began. Char stood in the hallway in his pyjamas, looking concernedly at the gaggle of children staring solemnly at him.

“Did one of you get hurt?” He asked. Judau bit his lip, and held out his hands. Char inspected the broken sunglasses silently. Nobody took a single breath.

“We’re sorry, dad.” Elpeo mumbled, from hiding behind Elle. For a moment, Char said nothing. Then he sighed, and smiled.

“I think it was time to stop wearing them anyway.” He replied. He reached his arms out wide.

“Now come on, it’s late. I’ll tuck you all into bed.”


End file.
